puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Smurfsrkool
}} Smurfsrkool is captain of Madak. He sails on most Oceans but mainly plays on the Viridian Ocean. Introduction Smurfsrkool got into this game by going to Miniclip. On that very day a Thunderstorm was brewing and it was the first day of his Summer Vacation. He then turned on the computer and went to Miniclip for some amusment when he found YPP. He knew about this game before but never tried it until then. Once downloading he tried his first game Carpentry. He then played the game until he couldn't stop! Background Smurfsrkool first joined Viridian in June 2006 with his sister Fluffyiscute where he soon became a fleet officer in a crew. After building up a reptuation, he was offered senior officer and a royalty position in a rival crew, but decided to show his loyalty and stay. Sadly, shortly afterwards a senior officer expelled Smurfsrkool for an unknown reason. He joined the crew Waveriders in the flag Gia as an officer. Shortly after he bought his first ship a sloop which is still his best and most used in his crew today. He kept working with this crew untill he made his first big amount of PoE and bought a ship leading to his first crew. First Captancy Smurfsrkool never really settled and not before long created his own crew, known as Luckylucker's. Shortly after making the crew they decided to join the flag Gia owned by his older crew which he loved. His crew experienced a steady growth and created their own flag, Lucksters Flag (originaly Luckster's Flag was created, however this was tacken over by Newsea). This crew grew very strong until Smurfsrkool stopped playing for months! In Between During his absence the crew fell apart, fight's started to happen, new people took charge, everything fell apart. Everyone left and Smurfsrkool was left not knowing what had happened. Most of the 30-70 Pirate's quit the game because of personal issuses about what had happened. After several month's Smurfsrkool came back and was supprised to see everything destoryed. He tryed to make contact with former members but was generaly unsucesful. Most had either deleted there pirates or hadn't been on for a while, although some are still playing to this day. He found himself stuck and wasn't sure what to do at this time. Second Captancy After all this happened Smurfsrkool jobbed with crews and made a good amount of money to start a new crew. Since then Smurfsrkool's behaver has changed significantly. He is now calmer and can deal with problems better. He never dockpresses and make sure everyone treats everyone with respect. Now Smurfsrkool made a new crew called Crew De Koopliss. It was founded on July 6 2007 since after his long 7 month's of being offline he left his old one. He is now a very good player and owns his own distilling stall on . He also owns 2 sloops and a cutter and continues to be a succesful member. He has considerable experience in many stats, see the link in the infobox for more deatails. He is hoping to be a nicer, calmer captain and be a sucsess. So all he is hoping is for everyone to make his new crew, Crew De Koopliss a sucsess! Crew De Koopliss was finished once most crew members quit the game or left Smurfsrkool then made a new crew after a couple months. Third Captancy As of March 1st 2008 Smurfsrkool officialy started his third captancy. After all his two other crews, getting close friends real and Puzzle Pirates Smurfsrkool will be positive this crew will be the most succsesful of all! The crew called Madak is currently small but has many ships ranging from sloop all the way to one war frigate. Now Smurfsrkool now enjoys himself by pillaging, working on his stall and just helping other crew members. Really he is nothing but an average captain. Events Lucksters flag coordinated an event blockade but sadly didn't win. No ships were lost and valuable training was given to officers. Details about this event are unknown. Smurfsrkool now own's his first stall which is very sucsessful Smurfsrkool left his old crew and made the crew Crew De Koopliss. Big power outage left Smurfsrkool offine for along time Smurfsrkool makes the new crew Madak History He originaly lived on in the . Smurfsrkool made his sister join so he could have a link to where she lived. Later he became a citizen at in the and purchased a cabin there. Smurfsrkool wanted to buy a shop but instead found himself owning a stall where he met Kmaster. Wanted to own a war frigate and got what he wanted